memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed food (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed food from the 24th century. Akritirian prison food This food item, brick-like in nature, was distributed periodically in the Akritirian maximum security detention facility through its chute. ( ) Augris' species food The marketplace on a planet in the Delta Quadrant offered fruits, roots and apple-like ones, and bread-like types of food. One of the fruits was placed on Caylem's head by Augris and a bread-like food was placed in his mouth after he entertained the Mokra Order soldiers. ( ) File:Augris' species food.jpg|Bread-like food File:Augris' species fruits.jpg|Several fruits Bajoran berry This unnamed fruit was a sweet berry indigenous to Bajor. Ro Laren once suggested to Macias that such a berry could be used as a substitute for blueberry. ( ) Banean food This food, bearing some resemblance to bread, was served accompanying with a stew by Lidell Ren in 2371. ( ) Cucumber-like food In 2372, a cucumber-like food was found growing on vines two hours from a camp set up by the crew of . Kathryn Janeway told Harry Kim and Tom Paris to them and some eggs they'd found to Neelix so he wouldn't have to prepare beetle stew. ( ) Dessert This dessert was served to Kes and the Vhnori Ptera in 2371 in the mess hall aboard Voyager. ( ) Gray paste Gray paste was Lyndsay Ballard's name for the chief staple of the Kobali diet. She recalled eating it for three years. ( ) Hors d'œuvres During a meeting with the Paqu and Navot leaders on Deep Space 9, an assortment of hors d'œuvres were served, including larish pie. ( ) Krenim dinner In an alternate timeline, a '''variety of food' was offered to Tom Paris and Chakotay for dinner by Annorax. He told them that all were delicacies from extinct civilizations he erased from history.'' ( ) Mari fruits Various fruits, including waterplums, were on sale on the Mari homeworld in 2274. According to Neelix, they were some of the loveliest fruit I've seen in a long time. ( ) Mess hall dish This dish was chosen by the Vulcan nurse aboard Voyager when she visited the mess hall in 2371. ( ) Mystery dish In 2374, Tom Paris had this dish in the mess hall when Harry Kim joined his table. While Kim was only talking about the letters from home, Paris was wondering about this dish. It tasted vaguely like chicken, but had the consistency of corn husks. ( ) Neelix's feast Following his boarding of Voyager in 2371, Neelix replicated some food, meat with bones and salad and pasta like food, which he consumed in his guest quarters. Tuvok eyed the remains of this feast when looking for Neelix. ( ) Neelix's red liquid In 2372, while taping his first episode of A Briefing with Neelix, Neelix was making a reddish liquid food. ( ) Over-ripe fruit When Kathryn Janeway halucinated her wake in 2374, she saw Harry Kim racounting an away mission containing Kim and Janeway once found bushes of over-ripe fruit. Kim claimed he must have eaten half a kilo, and that his mouth and hands were all purple, as were those of his captain. ( ) Salad variants In 2373, Neelix and Kes met for a lunch date on the holodeck in the Paxau Resort holoprogram. Both had variants of salad for lunch. ( ) File:Neelix's salad, 2373.jpg|Neelix's salad File:Kes' salad, 2373.jpg|Kes' salad Sliced food In 2370, while at Quark's, Benjamin Sisko ordered "a cup of Alterian chowder, uttaberry crepes, and a slice of-''" something before being interrupted by an urgent message from Kira Nerys. Sisko cancelled his order following the communication. ( ) Thelka IV dessert In 2369, Jean-Luc Picard promised Nella Daren a special dessert that he had first tasted on Thelka IV, but he was interrupted by a call from Worf. ( ) Vegetables While Kira Nerys was visiting Mullibok on Jeraddo in order to convince him to leave, both of them prepared a '''number of vegetables', including one rooted vegetable, for a supper. ( ) Vori food While going through an elaborate brainwashing scenario created by the Vori, Chakotay arived in a settlement where he was offered food. Chakotay claimed it was delicious, although it should be noted that he was under the influence of a combination of mind control techniques, including Photometric projection, heightened emotional stimuli, and highly sophisticated psychotropic manipulation. ( ) Wilkarah's bird Artificial food tasted similar to a bird Marika Wilkarah once ate. ( ) Category:Foods